Déjame soñar
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: “¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esta mentira?” “No lo sé, Al. Pero por lo menos, déjame soñar” susurró ella, apretándose contra su espalda desnuda. WinxAl, Lemon.


**Anexos de autora:** OMFG es una buena sigla para partir esta otra insensatez que llegó a mi mente. Lo mismo de siempre, si te gusta me dejas un review con tu opinión y yo la atesoraré en mi PC. Si no te gusta, vete a leer un fic menos dañino ¬¬

**Summary:** "¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esta mentira?" "No lo sé, Al. Pero por lo menos, déjame soñar" susurró ella, apretándose contra su espalda desnuda.

**Disclaimer:** FMA es de su dueña. Y no dejará de serlo a menos que me gane la lotería y lo compre, o Hiromu Arakawa se vuelva loca y me lo regale.

**Advertencias que no hace mal leer:** Este fic tiene contenido no apto para menores inocentes (de los cuales deje de formar parte hace muchísimo tiempo). Así que queda bajo tu responsabilidad leer, no quiero reclamos posteriores ni de papás, ni de abuelitos, ni del cura de tu escuela. WinxAl, lemon, escenas picantes, lo que quieras.

Por cierto, esto está situado un ocioso día de cualquiera en los que Ed estuvo de 'vacaciones' detrás la puerta, al final de la serie. Y, lógicamente, no respeté las edades de ambos. No queremos que Win pervierta y haga _ése_ tipo de cosas con un chico de diez años, ¿cierto?

Bien, puedes leer.

-x-x-X-x-x-

Déjame soñar 

Iba caminando solo, sintiendo únicamente el canto de los pájaros, el festival de los grillos al atardecer, la brisa del viento formando melodías en conjunto con las hojas de los árboles. Estaba exhausto, últimamente se pasaba todo el día fuera de casa. Lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo por las noches... era cuando más solo necesitaba estar. Pero era imposible. Ella todas las noches quería soñar.

¿Cómo llegaron a eso? No lo recordaba. Simplemente un día no pudo dejar de contenerse y guardar las distancias. Ella se lo hacía imposible. Por eso, cada noche, cuando ella caía rendida por el sueño, exhausta, suspirando y riendo, él pedía perdón a su hermano. Y le rogaba que regresara pronto. Que él ya no aguantaba más esta tortura inhumana a la que ella lo sometía. Que no soportaba dañarse interiormente con lo mismo.

Que a pesar de que, cuando estuvo prisionero de esa armadura que antaño fuera su cuerpo él decía que deseaba sentir, no se refería precisamente a esto.

Estaba a un escaso kilómetro del hogar de las Rockbell, caminando por el sendero de grava y tierra endurecida. Hacía su paso más lento sólo por temor a llegar y verla a ella.

Se distrajo, sentándose a un costado del camino, bajo el amparo de un árbol. Los niños aún jugaban, alegando que aunque fuera tarde, aún quedaba bastante de jornada que podían aprovechar. Además, no hacia frío. Una brisa tibia propia de inicios de verano se asomaba por entre las nubes, llevando mensajes de alegría por todo el pueblo.

Rizenbul seguía siendo lo mismo de siempre, a pesar del tormento de su alma.

Un anciano aldeano que pasaba por allí, lo saludó amablemente.

—¡Hola, Al! Tanto tiempo que no te veía por estos lados...

—Sí, —contesto él, jovial. —es que ahora me la paso en Central y en otros pueblos investigando más sobre alquimia. Además, visito constantemente a mi maestra...

—Es bueno verte de vez en cuando, muchacho. ¡Por cierto! Saluda a Pinako de mi parte.

—Claro, lo haré en cuanto la vea. Ahora anda por Rush Valley con Roze, armándose de implementos para el negocio.

—Oh, bien. Y también me saludas a Winry.

—Claro. Pierda cuidado.

—¡Nos vemos, muchacho! Cuídate.

—Igualmente.

Alphonse lo miró alejarse, con el paso parsimonioso que otorgaban los años a la vida. Siguió viendo a los niños jugar, pero notó que cada vez habían menos fuera de sus casas. Entonces, reparó en el detalle: el sol casi se había escondido.

Se levanto, cogió los paquetes que llevaba y reemprendió el camino a casa. A paso lento.

Insistía en que no quería llegar. ¿Pero qué hacía si no iba allí? La casa de la abuela Pinako era lo único que él conocía por hogar. No tenía más opciones.

Sólo esperaba que ella no se encontrara ahí. No quería que lo obligara a ser la fantasía de sus sueños una vez más.

—Edward... ¿Cuándo demonios vas a regresar? —susurró, hablándole al recuerdo de su hermano. La única cosa que lo había acompañado estos duros años. —Te has perdido por mucho tiempo... pero gracias al cielo, no puedes ver en lo que me he convertido. ¡Imagina, que ya hasta perdí la edad para llamarte _'nii-san_, como lo hacía antes!

Se detuvo a mitad de su andar de nuevo, abatido. Miró el cielo brevemente, y después continuó.

—Solamente regresa pronto, Ed.

-x-x-X-x-x-

Deduciendo por el tiempo que llevaba reinando el manto oscuro en el cielo, Alphonse decidió que para cuando cruzó el umbral de la casa, debían ser alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche. Aunque el verano intentaba empezar, los días seguían oscureciendo temprano, y lo único que encontró al llegar fueron sombras. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y no habían indicios de que alguien más estuviese allí.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella no estaba.

Caminó hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Depositó el paquete que llevaba encima de la mesa y se sentó en una silla, apoyando los brazos en ella formando una bóveda en la cual enterrar la cabeza. En cualquier momento el sueño lo vencería, y estaba tan tranquilo que hasta podría haberse dormido allí mismo.

Pero un ruido lo alertó. Levantó la cabeza, y la luz de la ventana reflejó un objeto verde y redondeado rodar por el suelo.

Una manzana de su paquete se había caído.

Se agachó a recogerla, pero una fina mano blanca se adelantó, con una sonrisa suficiente y extraña adornando sus labios, que él no pudo ver.

—Hum, manzanas verdes... Son mis favoritas.

Alphonse dio un respingo, y casi queda pegado en el techo del susto.

Luego de la impresión, soltó un bufido de resignación. Esa noche no sería distinta de las demás.

—Winry... pensé que no estabas. —susurró con dolor implícito en la voz.

—¿Qué te hizo suponer eso? —preguntó ella, dándole un mordisco a la fruta que había recogido. —¿O era lo que querías pensar?

—No, ¿cómo se te ocurre creer algo así?

—Es bastante fácil de deducir.

El Elric soltó de un viaje todo el aire que había contenido hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué tardaste? —inquirió la rubia, molesta. —Te estaba esperando...

—Lo sé. Por eso demoré.

Ella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Ya no podemos escapar de este círculo vicioso, Al. Lo sabes, y aunque quisieras, tampoco serías capaz de cortarlo. —él asintió levemente. —Siento hacerte pasar por esto cada noche. Siento impregnarte mi dolor de esta manera, Al. Fuiste mi mejor amigo en la infancia, y me siento indigna. Pero compréndeme, no puedo hacer nada más. Edward se fue, no sé si lo volveré a ver. Lo quería mucho...

—¿Lo amabas?

—Podría decirse.

—¿Y a mí?

Silencio.

—Lo entiendo.

—Ustedes siempre fueron los más cercanos a mí. Antes y siempre. Ed ya se ha ido, no permitiré que tú también me dejes, ¿entiendes?

—Nunca me iría, Win. No hay necesidad de esto.

—No, sí la hay. Comprende que quiero que seas solamente mío. Mío y de nadie más. Si no puedo tener a Edward, tú serás mío. Ahora y siempre. No voy a dejar jamás que te vayas de aquí y seas de otra... siempre serás mío.

Ella se encargó de que la distancia que los separaba fuera inexistente. La manzana quedó olvidada en algún lugar de la cocina, mientras las sombras ocultaban a los dos jóvenes, besándose apasionadamente. Más bien, ella besándolo a él. Él siempre tardaba en responder. Cuando esto empezaba, él siempre se repetía "No, hoy no". Y siempre terminaba cediendo.

¿Por qué?

"—_Regresa pronto, Ed."_

La rubia se separó brevemente del castaño. Siempre partían así, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser recibida por un Alphonse de hielo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Esto tiene que terminar, Win. Tiene que terminar.

—Ya no hay manera. Siempre terminas respondiéndome porque, en cierto modo, ya te has acostumbrado. Y yo también te hago falta. —dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, mientras él la miraba duramente. —No va a terminar, te lo digo. Tú no eres capaz, y yo tampoco. Jamás va a terminar...

Y volvió a besarlo, esta vez más provocativamente. Era el acto que gatillaba una cadena a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados. Era casi una rutina, cada vez impulsada con más dolor.

Lo peor era que Alphonse sabía que Winry tenía la razón. Él ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para negarse. Nunca la había tenido, siempre fue débil.

Sintió su cuerpo calentarse, comenzando a reaccionar a las caricias de ella. Percibió claramente sus manos, deslizándose gentilmente desde su cabello hasta su espalda. Dejando un tortuoso camino en la nuca con las yemas. Buscando deshacerse de algo que le molestaba: su ropa. Empezó a responder a aquel hambriento beso, poniendo de su parte, liberando el fuego que sabia poseía. Cada noche afloraba, tarde o temprano. Y eso a Winry le encantaba. Estaba secretamente orgullosa de que él fuera suyo.

Siempre lo supo.

Se detuvo. Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para detenerlo a él.

Rompió el beso, y sin decir ninguna palabra le tomó de la mano, corrió no gentilmente la silla que estorbaba en su camino, y salió de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación.

En ese momento nadie dijo nada. Era inútil. Las sombras y la culpa colmaban el ambiente y la noche se llenaba de silencios angustiosos. Lo siguiente que oiría no serían precisamente palabras, de aquí en adelante. ¿Qué más decir?

La habitación de Win siempre era un desastre. No tenía las chucherías propias de una chica de diecisiete años regadas por doquier, pero en su reemplazo los trozos de metal, las herramientas y los tornillos junto a los planos de automails llenaban esa ausencia. Siempre era un desastre...

—Eres el colmo. —puntualizó Al, viendo el panorama.

—Ya será menos... —susurró ella, apretando su agarre en la mano, dirigiéndolo inexorablemente entonces a la habitación de él.

Alphonse se adelantó. No era la primera vez que tendrían que cambiar el lugar. Digamos que era lo único que variaba en esas rutinas pecaminosas.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su cama. La miró largamente, casi pidiéndole disculpas. En esa misma cama, antaño, solía dormir Ed, porque era más dura que la otra que había. Porque hubieron dos camas alguna vez allí, y él siempre dormía en la más blanda gracias al cariño y la consideración de su hermano. Ahora, cada noche, la mancillaba con sus debilidades.

Sintió unos brazos cerrarse alrededor suyo, sorprendiéndolo por detrás. Esos mismos brazos le apretaron un momento y luego se concentraron en quitarle el largo abrigo, el cual cayó al suelo con un ruido pesado. Las mismas manos blancas que hace unos minutos recogieran la manzana en la cocina, ahora desabrochaban botón por botón su camisa, que iba a dar también junto al abrigo.

Se estremeció al contacto de su piel con la boca de Winry, que iba dejando besos por toda la superficie de su espalda. Los hombros, la nuca, el cuello... más abajo... y sus brazos volvían a enredarse a su alrededor, dejando suaves caricias por su pecho y su abdomen. Un susurro terminó de convencerlo de que, esta noche, tampoco podría resistirse.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —sopló Winry en su oído, jugueteando de manera cruel y torturante con el lóbulo.

Cuando sintió el mordisco, Alphonse dejó de ser el mismo.

Y volteándose hábilmente, abrazó a la rubia no gentilmente, arrastrándola hasta la cama. Lanzándola sin ningún preámbulo, dejándola caer sin ninguna delicadeza. La miró brevemente, y al momento siguiente, estaba sobre ella, llenándola de besos y caricias exageradas y ardientes.

Sabía que no podría...

Así que, desde hace algún tiempo, decidió ceder, y darle a ella la satisfacción de tenerlo a plena merced. Compensando la falta que le hacía Ed. A él también le hacía falta, así que cada noche, el otro llenaba mutuamente al uno de esa presencia ausente que les traía nostalgia.

Comenzaron a desquitarse amándose sin tregua.

Winry sonrió. Sencillamente adoraba sentir tan cerca y tan suyo a Alphonse. Por extraño que sonara, también lo amaba. Esos dos rubios siempre fueron los amores de su vida, los amaba a los dos, y le dolía no tener a uno. Así que haría que el otro le correspondiera a la fuerza y por los dos si era necesario. Y nunca le diría que lo amaba porque estaría traicionando el recuerdo del Elric mayor, que no estaba y no sabía de sus sentimientos.

Si Al quería saber qué sentía ella, tenía que averiguarlo cada noche.

Y vaya que lo hacía bien...

—¿Ves?... —le dijo entrecortadamente. Sus caricias la estaban haciendo desvariar, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y la voz se le acababa en pocos segundos. —¿Importa ya... q-que no podamos de... detenernos?

Él no contestó. Estaba inmerso en el cuello de ella, poseyéndolo a fuego y sangre. Explorando una anatomía que ya conocía y que le pertenecía, recordando cada rincón del cuerpo de ella de manera que no lo pudiese olvidar jamás, aunque eso ya era imposible.

Deslizó sus caricias por el cuello hacia abajo. Dejando que la lengua haga lo suyo, besando cada milímetro de piel, llenándola de besos húmedos y tiernos. Bajó hasta llegar al escote de su vestido primaveral, y se detuvo breves momentos para deshacerse de él. Se desconocía. Pero le era urgentemente necesario hacerla suya otra vez. De modo que con una bestialidad inusual, la levantó lo suficiente para alcanzar los botones de su espalda y tirar de la inservible y molestosa prenda hacia delante, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de Win, contrastando con un sujetador negro que nada tenía que hacer allí.

La pequeña prenda también fue arrancada de su lugar con ansia y desespero, y Al comenzó su deleite propio, llegando al pecho, acariciándolo, besándolo, explorándolo. Moldeando su cuerpo con sus manos, como si intentara darle nuevas formas.

Ella sabía que él la amaba, por eso sonreía. De haber sido cualquier otra, hubiera gritado de dolor ante aquellas inusuales caricias, violentas y desgarradoras. Porque él había dejado de ser delicado hace muchas noches atrás. Él lamía y mordía su piel con descaro, y ella ya no sufría. Más bien, gozaba con ello, y se lo hacía saber con leves suspiros entrecortados, con caricias sutiles en su cuerpo, con pequeños pellizcos en lugares estratégicos que conseguían más reacción y desesperación de él.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello, atado en una coleta. Alphonse lo llevaba tan largo ya, que se lo ataba en la nuca para que no le molestase. Y nunca le había visto con el cabello suelto. Esa noche sería especial por aquello.

Él se detuvo, sorprendido por el acto de la rubia.

—¿Qué...?

—Shhh, no digas nada. Es solamente que sentía curiosidad por verte así... es todo.

De aquel modo, Winry ganó terreno. Sorprendiéndolo a él, podía hacer lo que quisiera después. Y ahora se le antojaba sólo una cosa.

Volvió a reclamar sus labios en un dulce beso, algo distinto a los otros. Éste tenía ese toque invariable de lujuria, pero había algo más en él que Alphonse no sabia descifrar. Simplemente atinó a responderlo de la manera más completa que pudo. Sintió rabia de nunca poner comprenderla, de nunca entender lo que quería, y la odió un poco más cuando fue consciente de la presión que ejercía ella sobre sus pantalones con la clara intención de deshacerse de ellos.

Al final fue él quien se los quitó. Acto seguido retomó su labor cruel de contentarla, dándole el último beso en los labios. Profundo, se dedicó a disfrutarlo. Brindándole una batalla con la lengua, una batalla que siempre ganaba. Sintió el sabor a manzana y miel de la saliva de su amiga, mientras volvía a descender por su cuello. Suspirando, lamió con toda calma la húmeda piel de sus hombros, dejando que su lengua saborease el fino sudor que la cubría. Sus manos se concentraron en quitar lentamente cualquier rastro del vestido, hasta que consiguió tener las piernas de la muchacha a su plena merced. Acarició con sumo cuidado esa delicada piel, de arriba hacia abajo, torturándola con su leve roce, haciéndole saber que a pesar de que no la entendía y a veces la odiaba, nunca sería capaz de darle otra cosa que no fuera amor. Y ella lo agradecía con lo propio, dejándose atender plenamente, confiando su seguridad y su deleite en él. Le demostró que era igualmente importante para ella correspondiendo a todas sus sutiles caricias, suspirando cada vez más alto, cada vez más constante, jadeando de cansancio y de placer. Él siempre la hacía resistir más de lo que ella creía poder.

Los labios del muchacho continuaron con su ruta, dejando una huella húmeda en el camino. Un rastro transparente y que ardía. Soplando su dulce aliento en el vientre de ella, acariciándolo con su propia mejilla. Dejando que un suspiro abandone lo hondo de su ser antes de decirle a ella _"Yo si te amo. Mucho..."_.

Winry respondió con una sonrisa y un gemido, mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él, inhalando su esencia, absorbiendo su calor. Obligándolo a descender aún más.

Y pudo sentir la urgencia de él cuando el primer contacto íntimo de la noche estuvo hecho: su feminidad contra la masculinidad de él, despierta y definitiva. Tragó saliva dolorosamente, lo cual le indicó al castaño que a lo mejor ella no estaba lista. Paró por breves instantes.

Pero lo único que percibió fue el claro susurro de ella.

—Perdóname, Al. Yo también te amo... —y buscando su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, al tiempo que una lagrima turbia y salada salió de sus orbes azuladas.

Alphonse negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que perdonar, preciosa. Ya lo dijiste una vez, la costumbre nos hará caer una y otra vez.

Y sin más que decir, se posicionó definitivamente sobre ella, entre sus piernas, e inició el ingreso.

Al principio fue lento, sin prisas, Disfrutando el tibio temblor que recorrió su espalda, el dulce dolor que ella manifestaba al arquear la espalda y aproximarse a él. Pudo sentir que Winry quería gritar, pero él se lo impidió sellando sus labios con un beso afectuoso. Aún así, ella gemía de desesperación contra su boca, reclamando algo menos cruel y más placentero. Y Al comenzó entonces a moverse lentamente, iniciando un ritmo candente y continuo, desquitándose con ella en cada pequeña embestida, prohibiéndose jadear. Continuaba pegado a la boca de ella, y fue ella también la que ahora comenzaba a besarlo. Win tampoco quería gritar.

Pero una estocada especialmente fuerte le hizo morder los labios de su amante, cosa de la cual él se quejó soltando un grave gemido desde lo hondo de su garganta. A partir de ahí todo fue confuso. La vista se les nublaba, los gemidos ahogaban el silencio, el deseo se materializaba en el aire como una droga que les inducía a la locura y se colaba en la entrecortada respiración.

Se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse a las sábanas para no volver a lastimarlo en su delirio. No quería tocarlo, no quería tener cerca ninguna parte de su cuerpo. No quería tenerlo cerca, solamente sentirlo dentro de ella, y visualizar la figura que tanta falta le hacía. Pensar que aquello era compartido con él, pensar que sobre esa cama no habían dos, sino tres. Y de pronto, sus ideas cambiaron. Se aferró a la espalda de Al, queriendo sentirlo con ella. Asegurándose de que no estaba sola en ese martirio. Clavándole las uñas como una súplica dolorosa de que por favor terminara. Y él respondió contagiándole su calor, estallando en un éxtasis que era tan rutinario como involuntario. De un tiempo a esta parte ya daba lo mismo por qué lo hacían; él agradecía poder satisfacer de esta manera los ruegos de ella, y pensaba egoístamente que por primera vez, sería Edward quien tuviese que conformarse con las sobras, si es que algún día regresaba. Porque Winry Rockbell había sido, estaba siendo e iba a ser para siempre suya. Para siempre.

Winry sintió que un dulce calor se esparcía dentro de ella, y supo que todo había terminado. Tan repentino y embriagante como empezó. Abrió los ojos, y vio a Alphonse caer rendido a su lado. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios producto de la seria mordida que ella le había dado momentos antes.

—Lo siento... —susurró, volteándose hacia el otro lado, cubriéndose con la sábana.

—No importa. He pasado por cosas peores. —soltó él, en un último suspiro cansado.

No hubo palabras después. Ambos intentaban, cada uno por su lado, recuperar algo de las fuerzas que habían perdido en el acto, bastante inútilmente.

Hasta que una pregunta rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre así, Win? ¿Alguna vez haremos esto por amor?

Otro suspiro irónico. Alphonse podía ser muy hiriente a veces. Ésa no era la pregunta adecuada para después de hacer el amor.

—No sé. —dijo simplemente. —Tal vez algún día...

—¿Por qué no terminamos ya? No soy yo a quien quieres, es a Edward. Hacemos esto cada noche como una rutina, como algo mecanizado. Tú buscas en mí a la figura de mi hermano, y eso no está bien. Me besas, me abrazas y te dejas poseer por mi pensando que es Ed quien te hace todo aquello. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto le extrañas?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué tengo que pagar yo ese precio?

—Porque te pareces increíblemente a Ed...

—¡¡¡Pero no soy él!

—¡Cállate!

Un sollozo. Otra lágrima. Un llanto desenfrenado que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de contener.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esta mentira?

—No lo sé, Al. Pero por lo menos, déjame soñar —susurró ella, apretándose contra su espalda desnuda. Abrazando al Edward de sus fantasías. Sabiendo que era lo único que podría tener por ahora.

Tal vez, algún día, ambos harían aquello por amor.

Algún día, cuando Edward regresara.

"—_Déjame soñar..."_

"—_Regresa pronto, Ed."_

**»Owari«**

-16/07/06; 0:47-

-16/07/06; 2:29-


End file.
